


I am a Ghost

by Matrix



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, Hacking, Poetry, Technomancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrix/pseuds/Matrix
Summary: Written in 2015





	I am a Ghost

I am a ghost, flickering just in and out of vision. Green and translucent, it is difficult to pick out the data that comprise my form amongst the multitudes of glowing streams. I am a crocodile in the digital river, still and silent. I hear the footsteps of your persona as you try to find me. You have taken no liberties with your persona - you are just the same squat, ponytailed, leather-jacketed little man as you are outside the matrix. I find your creativity wanting. You, playing at the vigilant tiger, continue to slowly walk forward, looking this way and that, but my hooded specter has already passed just outside of your vision as you look behind yourself. I am the virtuoso playing the piano - my every movement pulls one string or another. And now that you're looking the other way, I can make my way ahead, into your virtual vault, which you've shaped like an old bank vault. I make the motions of turning dials and wheels, a proxy for cracking the wall of encryption it truly is. I click the last number of the last dial into place and the vault opens... And there you are, flanked by two jittering black octahedra with glowing orange edges. You're giving me your best Kubrick stare. I think it's time for me to jack out.


End file.
